Addicted
by iAtaraxia
Summary: Hyuuga Sayako asks about her parents. People whom she never knew about her entire life. Shikamaru tells her about her parents and what had happened to them. character death. SAD STORY.


**Title: Addicted**

**Summary: Shikamaru tells his nice about her parents. (NOT HIS BIOLOGICAL NIECE)**

**Author's Notes: This came out of sadness for myself. Not that my parents are dead or I'm ddicted to drugs. Just for those who are.**

* * *

"Here you go, Sayako." the nurse pushed out a wheelchair from the rehabilitation center. In it, a girl sat, her chocolate brown draped over shivering face. The sunlight shone upon her, revealing the start of a brand new life.

She stood up and draped her backback over her shoulder and walked over to her uncle and the person who sent her here, Shikamaru. Shikamaru found out that she had been doing heroine years after the death of her parents. She was there when they had died. Though, she couldn't remember a single thing fom the event.

"Sayako." Shikamaru smiled as the girl approached him. The girl made no reply. But she wanted to start a new life. She wanted to get back on missions and get along with her teammates, Inuzuka Daiki and Uzumaki Haruka. She'd been in that rehbilitation center for a couple of months now. So now, she's decided to start a new life. Starting of with some personality.

"Uncle Shika, it's great to see you." she tucked her hair back her ear. shikamaru nodded and they began to walk.

* * *

At Shikamaru's house....

"Sayako!" Temari greeted her with a hug. Temari was a cheerful oman nowadays now that she found out that Sayako was finally being released. Sayako hugged back. She knew that it was great being home. But, this wasn't hers. It was Shikamru and Temari's home. Her home was with her mother and father.

'Mom.... Dad...' Sayako thought. She didn't know her parents that much. She was still a baby when they were murdered. She doesn't even remember thier faces. She doesn't know what her father looks like. Or what her mother's voice sounds like.

It's a part of her life that was missing...

A part, where she can never get it back....

A part, where she never existed....

Sayako walked up the stairs and walkd down the hall, past her rom and infront of Shikamaru's study. She needed something. He had what she yearned for. It was something that she could never have. Unless time would turn back for her.

"Uncle Shika? Are you there? I wanted to ask you a question." her faint voice was barely heard over her soft knocking. Shikamaru opened the door and she came into his study. A large desk was there full of papers and some photos were hagning on the walls.

"Sayako, you wanted something?" Shikamaru said. Ino always told him to be gentle with sayako and never called what she wanted 'troublesome'.

"I wanted to know.... about my parents... I think it's time you told me." she said, her voice was a bit more stern.

Shikamaru smiled. this was the first time she had ever asked about her parents after graduating at the academy. He let her sitdown on the chair and went over to his desk and pulled out a photo.

"See this?" Shikamaru showed it to her. "Your parents are here." It was a group photo.

Sayako looked carefully at the photo. Naruto was at the center with his smile and Hinata wrapped around his arms. Hinata had a graceful smile. Then there was Tenten and Kankurou. Sayako remembered Tenten. She'd usually come and help her with training when she was still in the academy a few years back. Tenten said that she was a good friend of her father's. But, Sayako didn't know of that was true or not. Most people felt sorry for Sayako and mostly said that they were friends. But she only knew a few who were really friends of her parents.

Loosing her parents....

Then getting into drugs....

In a rehab center for months now....

Yes, she was ruined. All because she thought that she wasn't loved.

It was true that she was loved. But, she couldn't remember the affection of her parents.

Love...

A crazy and funny word.

She was loved....

by Shikamaru....

Temari....

Tenten....

Kankurou (not so sure... she barely knew him..)

even Naruto....

Saya ko looked onto the picture. Then there was Lee and Sakura. Yes, Sakura was from the hospital. She sometimes visited her in the rehab center trying to even help her. Then there was Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, then two people. The man had long dark-brown hair. Eyes similar to her's and Hinata's. He had a stern looking face. But, in the photo, he was smiling. In his arms was a blonde haired girl with skyblue eyes. Her bangs draped over her right eye. The leaned onto the man holding onto his hands.

"Do you know? The people in the photo are all of us years back. This was after the akatsuki invaded Konoha. You recognize the people there. But there are two you don't recognize. Dammit. I don't think you ever met." Shikamaru looked at the picture, remembering all those times.

"H-How did you know?" Sayako looked up at him, surprised that he read her expression. Shikamaru still loked on the photo.

"The people you can't recognize here are your parents. Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Neji." Shikamaru paused. Sayako was shocked. Her mother was incedibly beautiful and her father was very handsome. Sayako felt tears coming into her eyes. But, she resisted.

"Your father, he was a great ninja. He was known as a prodigy. His teammates were Lee and Tenten." Shikamaru kept the photo. Sayako kept on listening. "Your mother, she was my teammate. She was great woman. Her bestfriend of all time was Sakura."

"Tell me. Tell me more about my parents." Sayako pleaded. She really felt bad.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

_I remember her. The time when they were grouping us. She wanted so much to be with a boy named Uchiha Sasuke. I admit that he was incredible. Yet, he was cold. But we were grouped together under Asuma-sensei. He always took us on barbeque whenever we accomplished a mission. You know your teacher, Yuuhi Reika? She's the daughter of my sensei. But our sensei passed away before she was born. _

_Anyways, she even tried to seduce your father once during the chuunin exams. But he ignored her and man did she want to kill him. Your father was cold-hearted that time and hated everything. Even his family. You see, Neji's father was killed when he was still young and swore to take revenge. And the rest was boring. :)_

* * *

"That's all?" Sayako sweatdropped.

"Well, they didn't get together until five or four years later." Shikamaru relaxed in his chair. Sayako already knew a thing or two about her parents. However, she wanted to know more about them.

"How did they get together?" Sayako asked. Shikamaru had a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Well... um... that's something.... ahem.... I don't know." he replied.

"Or is it something that you just don't want to tell me." Sayako optioned.

"well, that is true. Maybe you can ask Temari about it. he knows a thing or two about it." Shikamaru said.

"Ask me what?" Temari said, standing in the doorday. Shikamaru knew that she was there for a couple of minutes listening. She walked in the room and sat beside shikamaru.

"How did my parents get together?" Sayako asked. Temari smiled and said. "Shikamaru, leave the room now." Shikamaru politely left.

* * *

**TEMARI'S POV**

_You parents hated eachother for at least 6 years ever since I met them. However, they got together at the most bad time of Pain's invasion. You see, Ino was fighting and got heavily injured. She was losing alot of blood. Neji came along and saved her. At that time, Ino's panicking was forcing her lose blood faster. So Neji had to think of a way to shut her up. So he kissed her. And Ino couldn't believe what he did._

_After the invasion, Ino never told anyone that he had kissed her. It was an intentional kiss, just to shut her up. So one day, she visited Neji at the compound. She thanked him for saving her life and decided to ask him to come over her house and she'lll fix something for him. He refused at first, but she insisted and he finally decided to go. But there was something wrong. Neji wouldn;t just say yes to Ino. _

_So the night that they were going to have dinner, there was a huge storm and Neji couldn;t leave her apartment of he'll get into some casualty. So he just decided to stay in her place for the night. Then there was these series of events that lead from one thing to another._

_The first one was when Ino was washing the dishes, she didn;t hear Neji say that he was going to use her bathroom and Take a shower, and she ran into him. Well datails of that were unknown cause your mother didn't tell us the details. _

_Second, was the couch incident. Ino accidentally spilled a glass of water on the floor. She decided to wipe it and when she came back, she slipped and Neji caught her. Details were also unknown._

_The final chapter of the night was when Ino couldn't hide it anymore. She admitted to Neji that she liked him for the last two years. And *she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell into the bed. Neji was ontop of her and he....._

* * *

"And he..." Sayako asked, sweatdropped.

"Well, you mother went into further details about that. I shouldn't tell you more. " Temari smiled, sweatdroppped as well. Sayako didn't know what to say. It was a bit cheesy on how they got together. But, if that's the story... well... she can't change the past.

"Well.... there's one more thing..." Sayako started. This was going to be the most painful question. But she needed to know, that is, if she wanted to exizt in the past. But, it was too painful. Her father was a strong ninja, who only lost to cupid once. She has decided. She will know.

"How did they die.?" she finally asked.

Temari stood up and walked out on her question. Maybe to her, it was painful talking about the death of a friend. Losing one is something everyone goes through life. Maybe, Temari knew too much. Maybe, she saw the result.

Shikamaru entered the room. his face was a bit serious. "Do you really want to know?" he asked. Sayako nodded.

This was it. the truth behind years of loneliness.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Drip.....

Drip....

Drip....

Drip....

That was the only sound.

The glass broke. And someone, rather, something entered the kitchen. In there, Ino ran into the living room where Neji was holding a sleeping newborn baby named Sayako.

"Neji." she ran with panic.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as he handed over Sayako to Ino. They heard something walking over the broken glass. "Take Sayako somewhere safe." Ino nodded and ran upstairs.

Neji activated his byakugan and awaited his opponent. It came through the kitchen.

"Hyuuga.... must.... kill..... hyuuga....." it spoke. Neji just stood there and examined his opponent. He was surprised that his opponent was something he never saw.

But still he lunged at his opponent to protect his family.

Ino was upstairs, in Sayako's room. She held her baby tightly in her arms. It was a scary night. the silence was scarier. The lights had gone out. Howcome Neji didn't come up yet? By now, he should've defeated whatever was there. It only meant one thing. Ino laid Sayako into her crib.

"I love you so much Sayako. I'm sorry if I was ever a bad mother to you. Be safe. I leave you in the hands of Shikamaru." Ino looked at her child one last time. She wrote a note saying that Sayako will be taken into Shikamaru's care if ever something happened to them. Temari and Shikamaru had agreed on that.

Ino looked upon Sayako, who was awake and smiled at Ino. Ino started to cry. She knew that this could be the last time that she will be with her daughter. She held her up and kissed her on the forehead. Sayako held Ino's pinky, but, Ino had to let go.

Slowly, Ino crept down the stairs. There was no noise. She observed her surroundings, and only saw a hand from her point of view. It was Neji's hand. He had fallen to the opponent. Ino rushed to the living room, unaware that the creature was just lurking around the corner, waiting for her.

"Neji." Ino whispered, tears started to roll down her face. Neji was thier, his eyes closed and blood coming from his mouth. Ino checked for pulse. But there was none. It couldn't be. No. It had to be a dream.

A bad dream.

A horrible dream.

And she wanted to wake up from it.

She hated this. Neji, the man she loved, was dead infront of her. She knew that Neji would fall someday. Everybody did. But, she didn't want him to fall just shortly after they were just to start a family together.

The creature, ino unaware thatit was behind her, fatally slashed Ino from behind. She too, now, has fallen. But she was glad that it was next to the man she loved. Ino, using her last strength, touched Neji's cold face. Slowly, her eyelids were falling, her vision was getting more and more blurry by the second. Finally, she closed it.

Drip....

Drip....

Drip....

Drip....

Drip....

Those were the final sounds of the night.

The breaking dawn arrived and Shikamaru came to pick up Ino for a mission.

"Oi! Ino-chan! I told you to wake up early." Shikamaru complained.

But no one answered.

'Strange... Neji should've been awake now...' Shikamaru thought.

shikamaru looked around the house. It was unsually silent.

Too silent.

Shikamaru reached over to the knob.

He turned it.

It was open.

Slowly, Shikamaru entered the house and saw that the whole house was ransacked.

'What happened here?' shikamaru was surprised.

He walked over to the living room which was adjacent to the main hallway.

He saw it.

Neji and Ino, dead, side-by-side. It was horrible sight to see. Blood was splattered everywhere.

He heard a noise.

Someone was crying.

Shikamaru immediately ran upstairs into the nursery, where he saw three-month old Sayako crying in her crib unharmed.

"Sayako,.." Shikamaru got Sayako and ran out of the house.

He saw Kiba.

"Kiba!" he called out. Kiba and Akamaru caught his attention.

"Yo! Shikamaru! on babysitting duty again? hehehe!" kiba laughed as he saw Sayako in Shikamaru's arms.

"Call someone! Quick!" Shikamaru panicked.

"Chill, it isnt like you to panic." Kiba said.

"Ino... and Neji..." Shikamaru held Sayako tighter. Kiba still couldn't get it.

"I'll go and see on Neji-san!" Kiba signaled Akamaru to stay out. Neji always hated animals in his house.

Kiba walked in and he was silenced by the sight and walked out.

"I'll go and get help. You stay here." Kiba and akamaru went off.

A few hours later...

"Is Sayako ok?" sakura asked as she arrived on the scene.

"She's unharmed." a medic-nin answered. Sakura was relieved about sayako, but not about Ino and Neji.

Sakura walked on, her heart was beating a bit faster each step she took. Ninjas were around every where. Shikamaru was sitting near, Temari by his side. Hinata was crying on Naruto's shoulder. Tenten, started to leave with Kankurou. She knew that this was getting worst as she got closer and closer.

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura approached Tsunade who was talking to some medic-nin. She turned around with some tears gathering around her eyes.

Sakura didn't want to know. No. She didn't. "Sakura..." Tsunade spoke.

"I'm sorry." she added and started to walk away.

Sakura saw someone carrying a bodybag into an ambulance.

'This couldn't be true!' she thought, she felt tears, not the ones she had for Sasuke, but tears, for Ino and Neji.

"Sakura!" Lee arrived and rushed over to her.

"Lee." sakura hugged Lee and started to cry.

Lee knew what had happened and wanted to stay strong through it. He knew that Neji wouldn't cry if that was him. But, maybe a tear or two wouldn't hurt. But, it did. Each tear was more painful as it rolled down the face.

Ino and Neji, were killed. And they were gone. Leaving everyone behind. Even thier three month old daughter, Sayako. Everyone vowed to atleast help the orphaned Sayako.

After that, Sayako fell into the care of Shikamaru and Temari and they treated her as if she was their own.

During Sayako's first birthday, oh how Shikamaru thought of Neji and Ino here. Celebrating one year of life with thier daughter. But heart breakingly, they weren't.

* * *

Sayako was now crying. Her eyes were red and her cheeks too. The truth was much more painful than she had expected. It was too early and too late for her to know. It was painful, like sticking a knife into her heart and slowly carving a figure out of it.

* * *

_My name is Hyuuga Sayako._

_When I was three months old, my parents were murdred._

_But now,_

_I will carve my legacy._

_for my parents._

_Yamanaka Ino_

_and Hyuuga Neji._

_Mommy,_

_Daddy,_

_I love you._

_I love you so much..._

_Even though I don't remember you..._

_PLease don't think of me as a bad girl...._

_I love you._

**_-~End~-_**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
